Family's Problems
by Dark Masta
Summary: OS-Lors de leur première rencontre, Dean a suggéré à Michel d'aller voir un psy avec sa famille, non ? Et bien Michel, après y avoir longuement réfléchi, a décidé que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça...


**Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. **

**N/A : Bonjour à tous ! Donc voici mon tout premier OS sur Supernatural, en espérant que vous apprécierez :)**

**Titre : Family's Problems**

**Genre : Humor/Family**

**Résumé :** _Lors de leur première rencontre, Dean a suggéré à Michel d'aller voir un psy avec sa famille, non ? Et bien Michel, après y avoir longuement réfléchi, a décidé que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça..._

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture !**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Taylor Smith était assise sur un fauteuil rouge bordeaux. La moquette de son cabinet était noire. Les murs étaient blancs avec quelques cadres dont l'un d'eux contenait son diplôme.

Autour d'elle se trouvaient des canapés de la même couleur que le fauteuil, installés pour ses patients et derrière elle trônait son bureau en bois blanc.

Taylor avait de longs cheveux bruns lissés jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle avait un teint légèrement mat et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un blaser blanc ouvert pour laisser voir son chemisier noir.

Taylor était psychiatre depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Et la plupart de ses patients étaient soit des chasseurs, soit des êtres surnaturels.

Cette belle praticienne de trente-deux ans avait vu des cas comme : Pourquoi maman veut-elle se suicider ? Pourquoi papa porte-t-il les sous-vêtements de maman ? Pourquoi mon frère dans son sommeil chante-t-il. '' I'm a barbie girl '' Pourquoi ma petite sœur s'amuse-t-elle à découper les gens en morceaux ? …

Oui, Taylor avait eu de nombreux cas...et elle pensait avoir tout vu...mais des Archanges ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible !

C'était une première pour elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer :

'' Docteur, les Archanges sont arrivés ! '' annonça joyeusement la jolie secrétaire blonde du docteur Smith.

'' Bien, faites-les entrer. ''

Puis, les Archanges entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils : Michel et Raphaël à la droite du docteur, Lucifer et Gabriel face au psychiatre.

Voyant la mauvaise foi de ses frères, Michel décida de les présenter.

'' Enchantée messieurs! Je suis le docteur Taylor Smith, votre psychiatre.'' se présenta joyeusement Taylor.

'' Comme si nous ne le savions pas ! '' roula des yeux Lucifer.

'' Bon, très bien alors...dites moi : qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? '' demanda-t-elle poliment.

'' C'est simple, voyons : Michou et son soudain désir de _régler_ nos problèmes de famille '' répondit Gabriel en soupirant d'exaspération.

'' Mmm...je vois...donc, quel est ce problème selon vous ? '' questionna Taylor en prenant un carnet et un stylo pour prendre des notes.

'' Le problème c'est Lucifer ! Mais ne vous en faites pas : une fois que cette inutile séance de thérapie sera finie, l'Apocalypse reprendra. Le problème sera alors résolu et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. '' déclara froidement Raphaël.

'' Oui bien sûr ! Et au passage vous tuez des millions d'êtres humains et brûlez la moitié de la planète ! '' s'exclama Gabriel en lançant un sourire hypocrite à ses frères.

'' Oh tu sais, les êtres humains, ce n'est pas tellement important s'ils meurent étant donné que ce sont _eux,_ le problème, et non _moi_ . '' déclara calmement l'Étoile du Matin.

_Lucifer n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aimer les humains..._

'' Mmm...je vois...Raphaël, dites moi : pourquoi considérez-vous que Lucifer est le problème ? ''

'' Ceci est très simple, singe sans poils : il a désobéi à Père, il ne s'est pas agenouillé devant Adam et s'est ainsi rebellé contre le Paradis, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté là... ''

'' Normal que je ne me sois pas arrêté là ! '' se scandalisa Lucifer.

'' Et c'est reparti '' souffla le Trickster.

'' Les humains sont une véritable abomination, ils sont imparfaits, moches, détruisant la planète et toutes les merveilles que Dieu a créées comme les forêts, les fleurs, les animaux... ''

'' Ta gueule ! '' cria Gabriel lassé d'entendre toujours le même discours.

'' Gabriel ! '' gronda Michel en fusillant son frère cadet du regard.

_Mmm...Gabriel ne semble pas apprécier sa famille..._

'' Dites-moi Michel : qu'en pensez-vous ? Lucifer est-il vraiment le problème ? Tout serait-il vraiment réglé une fois que l'Apocalypse terminée ? ''

'' Bien sûr que non : tout ne serait pas _parfait _mais au moins le plus gros problème serait réglé et nous pourrions ainsi nous concentrer sur Gabriel. '' déclara calmement l'Archange Saint Michel.

'' Se concentrer sur _moi _? Pourquoi ? '' se demanda le Messager en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

'' Tu as abandonné ton poste au Paradis sans autorisation ! '' rétorqua durement le Guérisseur.

'' Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pendant que l'on s'inquiétait pour toi, toi, tu t'amusais à jouer les dieux païens ! '' cracha Michel, visiblement énervé par le comportement de son petit frère.

'' Et après on dit que c'est moi le méchant '' soupira Lucifer.

'' Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de partir : non mais vous avez vu ce que cette famille est devenue ? Même Père a préféré déserter et ne pas intervenir durant l'Apocalypse tellement il est fatigué de toutes ces querelles stupides ! ''

'' Ne parle pas de Père ainsi ! '' gronda l'Aîné des Archanges en lançant un regard noir,glacial et meurtrier à Gabriel.

_Michel semble aimer énormément son Père, au point qu'il serait même capable de tuer l'un de ses frères..._

'' Non sérieusement, vous savez quel est notre plus gros problème en ce moment précis ? Les frères Winchester ! '' fit Raphaël, tentant de changer de sujet.

'' Oui, il est vrai qu'ils commencent à devenir très agaçants à vouloir à tout prix nous dire Non '' fit l'Archange Déchu en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

'' En plus de cela, on ne peut même pas les localiser à cause des symboles énochiens que ce cher Castiel a gravé sur leurs côtes '' soupira Michel en fermant les yeux.

'' Oui, et en plus de cela ils se permettent d'influencer Gabriel ! '' cracha le Guérisseur des Anges.

'' Eh ! Je suis le Trickster Raphy, je ne peux pas être influencé ! '' se défendit le Cadet des Archanges.

'' Tu as beau être surnommé le Trickster, tu restes néanmoins un enfant, Gaby ! '' rétorqua Lucifer en souriant narquoisement à son petit frère.

'' Eh ! Je ne suis plus un enfant : j'ai plus d'un milliard sept cent quatre-vingt-cinq millions trois cent soixante-quinze mille ans ! '' fit valoir Gabriel d'un ton enfantin.

'' C'est ce que je pensais : tu es encore trop petit, Gaby. '' déclara Michel en affichant un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Gabriel allait répliquer mais fut coupé par la psy :

'' Messieurs, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la séance est terminée ! '' annonça Taylor en souriant poliment.

'' Enfin ! Il était temps ! '' s'exclama Lucifer en se levant de son fauteuil.

'' Donc, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je vous conseille d'apporter avec vous, si vous le pouvez, les frères Winchester . '' déclara madame Smith en refermant son carnet.

_Ramener les frères Winchester ?_

Les trois Archanges lancèrent un regard meurtrier à leur aîné, mélange de « _tout est de ta faute »_ et de « _je vais t'arracher la tête » _!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Et voilà, fin du OS ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu :)**

**Bisous !**


End file.
